Volume 1: Pursuit of Happiness
"Pursuit of Happiness", also called "Volume 1" is the first volume of The Walking Dead: Haven. Summary : Based in the world of Telltale’s Walking Dead games series, Haven introduces a cast of new characters attempting to survive in a world beginning to re-establish itself into something new and uncertain. But is there room for the outsiders in this new world order? Plot Issue 1 In Nebraska, 1919 days (5.2 years) into the zombie outbreak, a woman is attacked by one of the walking corpses. Struggling to push it away, she asks for help and a man hits the walker in the back of the head with a hatchet. As he frees his weapon, the woman thanks him for the save but tells him he could have acted quicker – to which he responds he was busy dealing with the 'rest' of the walkers, and alludes to the fact the woman must have dealt with worse “before Cedarbrook.” Before she can formulate a response, another walker attacks the man – who is apparently named Finn. Later in the day, Finn and his companion travel through a forest after surviving the walkers. He remarks that he thought his ally said she could look after herself, but the woman retorts that she could say the same for him. Finn comments on how many shots it took her to put one of the walkers down, and the woman is disheartened when she checks her gun. Finn asks if it's empty and she confirms it, adding that she should have been counting her shots, but Finn tells her not to apologise as the gesture is useless. The woman holds out a map, asking if it'll be of any use and Finn sarcastically remarks that it'd work wonders against the dead. Telling him to shut up, the woman comments that they're getting close to the interstate and they'd feel better if they formed a plan. Finn says he'd feel better if they weren't running out of supplies, telling her that Nebraska is tapped and naming her “Karen.” Karen says they might find some supplies on the way and Finn asks if he's ever told her how much he dislikes optimism; Karen says she has a feeling. The two rest for a while in a clearing – Finn sets up a campfire while Karen is seen writing in a book. The latter notes that she's counted their supplies and they should last a few days, but Finn asks what they do after that. Karen suggests simply 'making do' by scavenging, hunting and fishing, then goes on to tell him how it's done. Finn asks if Karen ever stops, silencing her, then says they should've taken someone named 'Delilah' for all she was worth. Karen says they wouldn't have been able to take too many of 'their' supplies as it would have weighed them down, then pauses before adding that there were children 'there' - alongside 'other women'. Finn notes that Karen could have been one of those 'other women' thanks to the aforementioned Delilah's idea of a 'utopia'. Karen briefly places a hand to her stomach, then says they'll be fine. Finn brushes off the sentiment. Lying down and placing his hands behind his head, Finn says Karen looks like someone. Karen says she gets that a lot, and Finn asks how old she is. Karen guesses she is around twenty, citing the fact she was fifteen at the outbreak. In response Finn says the whole situation is “fucked” and Karen agrees, looking at a faded photograph of a woman bearing a resemblance to her on a red carpet, then asks if he thinks it will ever get better. Finn bluntly says “no,” urging Karen to change the subject to how nice the night sky is. She recalls how her father used to take her to the Griffith Observatory for her birthday each year and how special it was to her, but she didn't go there on her fifteenth birthday as her mother was ill and she wanted to stay with her. Finn asks her if she regrets it, but Karen responds she does not have room left for regrets. In the early hours of the morning the duo reach the interstate previously noted on the map, and Karen states that the cars have probably been there since the outbreak. Finn remembers how everyone tried to get to the cities and triages, but failed to realise there would be traffic. Karen says there must be some supplies in the cars as the probability of every single one being empty must be low. Finn says it's worth a shot but he's not optimistic, then goes on to make sure Karen knows they'll search the place as they usually do – watching each others' backs and checking for “roamers” - as he doesn't want to lose a leg due to her “glazing over.” Karen says she doesn't do that, but Finn only smirks and says they'll see. Karen searches a car and finds it to be empty, but when she looks up she sees a semi truck with a closed trailer. Calling Finn over, she asks what he thinks but the man turns her down, saying it's probably picked clean. Karen points out that it's weird the doors are closed, but Finn assures her that it's more suspicious; there could be a herd in there ready to jump them and there are only so many walkers he can take down with his hatchet. Karen ignores his warning and walks forward, eliciting an angered outburst from her companion who demands to know where she's going. Karen says she's getting good vibes from the truck and Finn pinches the bridge of his nose, wearied that they're apparently relying on her 'vibes' and alluding to the fact it's got them in trouble before. Looking over her shoulder, Karen asks what the worst that could happen is, then turns back to face forward – only to find a crude spear pointed at her. On the other end of the spear is a young girl of about eight to eleven, who tells her not to move. Karen raises her hands and attempts to apologise, but the girl silences her and says she doesn't care. She adds that the duo are trespassing and it looks like they're going to steal, so they have to pay. Finn pushes past Karen and berates her for even entertaining the threats, then tells the girl she's not scaring anyone. The child responds that Karen looks scared and even though Finn isn't now, he will be soon. Karen attempts to talk it out and asks where the girl's parents are, but the only response she earns is a demand to put their things on the ground. Angered, Finn reaches for his pistol and points it at the child, to Karen's dismay. The girl goads him and says he'll be sorry, but Finn merely tells her to give him a reason. The girl stammers, but ceases once a newcomer points a revolver at the back of Finn's head. Looking over his shoulder, Finn spies a hooded man who tells him to drop his pistol. Karen once again calls to be reasonable and talk things out, begging everyone to calm down, but the bandit tells her no one “talks things out” any more and orders her to put her gun down and her hands up. Karen obliges, but asks the man to let Finn go. The stranger tells the child to stand down, then punches Finn in the lower back and knocks him to his knees. He tells him to drop his things, but Finn refuses as they're already low on supplies and it would be a death sentence – going as far as to tell the bandit to put a bullet in his head if he thinks he's going to get anything. The bandit attempts to pull the trigger but is alarmed when his revolver clicks. Finn reminds him that there aren't any supplies around, but is cut off when the man smacks him in the back of the head with his pistol and knocks him unconscious. Karen says they didn't want any trouble and asks what's wrong with the man, who responds there's no trouble if they can't fight back. Karen reels back in fear as the man gives an order to his juvenile ally – who smacks her in the face with the butt of her spear and knocks her unconscious. Issue 2 Karen wakes up inside the truck, and is approached by the male bandit as she sits up. The man explains that Finn is unharmed, and Karen questions what he wants from them - saying she tried to back off. The man chastises them for walking into his 'territory' before admitting they got off on the wrong foot. He explains he had Karen and Finn knocked out so he could think about what to do next and that he has no intention of killing either of them, but states he will 'tax' them for the inconvenience. When Karen asks what he wants, the stranger refers to how Finn described Nebraska as a wasteland and says he's going to take their supplies. In response Karen asks the man how he knows they won't come back once they're armed up to retrieve what was taken, and the man says they're not the time. When Karen questions this, he holds up her diary and says he's read through the most recent pages. Eventually the bandit's young companion calls to him that Finn is waking up. When the bandit groans, remembering his previous interaction with Finn, Karen suggests cooperating to find more supplies for both duos as it means everyone wins - showing concern for the child who is with the bandit. The bandit considers her request and says he is inclined to agree if they do things his way. Karen says it's better than any other option, and the two shake hands. As the bandit gets up to speak to his friend about the new agreement, Karen asks for his name. The man says he is called Mal, and his companion is Annie. The two groups discuss the new alliance - the bandits speak outside the truck, while Karen and Finn remain inside. Annie asks if Karen and Finn can be trusted. Though Mal is reluctant to give a proper answer, he says they'll be fine. Finn expresses extreme distaste for the terms and their new 'allies', while Annie tells Mal she is concerned that Finn will "break the rules", then goes on to say they don't need Karen or Finn. Mal explains he's only using them as human shields, but Annie says it's pointless and admits it's "mean", prompting Mal to explain the world as a whole is mean. The girl also expresses concern that things won't go to plan, and asks Mal to promise her that if things take a turn for the worse they'll cut and run. Mal gives his word and the girl smiles back at him. Meanwhile, Finn reluctantly agrees to hear Karen out and work with the bandits. Karen unties his binds and the man stands up as she knocks on the door to let Mal know they are done. Mal opens the door and says it's best for all of them if they get going right away. He unsheathes his knife and gives it to Karen as a symbol of trust, and Annie tells Finn he doesn't get anything because he's 'annoying'. Finn says the feeling is mutual, and Annie sticks her middle finger up at him. Mal tells Annie to keep an eye on Karen and Finn outside while he gets the rest of his things. Once they are outside the man makes sure they are gone before picking up a radio - suggesting he is in contact with other groups. Issue 3 Karen, Finn, Annie and Mal walk through a forest during their search for supplies. Finn once again chastises Karen for involving them with the bandits, but Karen finally says his attitude is getting annoying. Annie observes their fighting and asks Mal why they stick together if they hate each other. Mal puts it down to the fact the duo have history, then tells Annie to keep her eyes and ears out for the dead. The girl admits she can't listen for walkers if Karen and Finn are bickering, so Mal intervenes and attempts to silence the two. When they back-sass him, Annie speaks up which catches Finn's attention. When Mal explains she is trying to listen for walkers, Karen agrees that they should perhaps be quiet. Finn jabs at Karen by saying he thought she did not want to be laboured with a kid, but Karen merely scowls at him which prompts Finn to reluctantly do as she says. Despite this Mal still separates the two, pushing Finn forwards and leaving Karen with Annie. She attempts to break the ice with the girl by asking if she is okay, and Annie apologises for hitting her the night before, and tries to excuse herself by saying it was to make sure Karen and Finn couldn't hurt her and Mal. Karen is understanding and recognises that everyone is just trying to protect themselves. Annie tries to convince Karen that she isn't a bad person, and says she does not think Karen is either - as she is being nice after everything. However, she admits she is unsure about Finn, as he is 'weird' and 'angry' all the time. Karen suspects Finn was not always that way, and his attitude is possibly the result of a traumatic experience. She asks if Annie understands that, and the girl merely looks away guiltily. Meanwhile, Mal calls out and says they've found something. When Finn approaches him, the scavenger pushes him downhill. Karen calls Mal out for his unnecessary aggression, but the man ignores her and tells Annie to keep an eye on her. Mal and Finn look up at the building ahead of them. Finn says it doesn't look like much, but Mal tells him he is wrong and asks Annie to explain. The girl tries to think of a reason, initially deciding that it's because people might walk past it at night due to it being off to the side of the road, and later pointing out that there are old tents, suggesting previous occupants. Karen questions this, thinking that the tents must mean the place is already looted. Mal explains there are no signs of people but they left the tents, so the group is likely dead and they hopefully left all their supplies. As they enter, he tells the others to keep an eye out for threats. Mal puts his backpack down inside, and heads through a doorway with Annie to scope the place out. While he is gone, Karen eyes his bag and asks Finn if he thinks it's a test. Finn agrees but has little respect for Mal and decides to raid the bag to get his supplies back. He finds his hatchet inside, and is surprised to find a radio as well. Finn smugly shoves the radio in Karen's face. When he states his suspicion that Mal has been reporting to someone Karen immediately jumps to the conclusion that it's a trap set by Cedarbrook, their previous group, but Finn tells her that they do not post guards over state lines so it must be someone nearby. The two quickly debate on whether or not to put it back until the radio crackles and a voice is heard. Finn asks if he should answer the transmission but Karen tells him just to listen. The voice on the radio asks if someone - presumably Mal - is 'there', and Finn draws the conclusion that he has a contact. Karen is in denial of this, however, and snatches the radio so she can put it back - explaining that she's going to avoid conflict. Mal returns and says the building is clear, and Karen asks what happened to the people. Mal explains it looks like they left but they should keep their guard up as they search the place. Finn uses this as an excuse to jump in and ask if Mal is actually going to help them search instead of telling them what to do while giving them no reason to trust him. Karen warns him, but Mal retorts by saying that Finn should draw his trust from the fact that he has not killed them. Finn says this is a poor reason, and recalls how Mal tried to kill him and would have done had he possessed the bullets, but Mal responds that Finn actively told him to do it. Finn then asks why Mal should be trusted when he has a radio and didn't tell them about it. Karen turns on her ally as he shoves Mal against the wall and yells in his face, demanding answers. Annie prepares to defend Mal with her spear but Karen blocks her defensively, but when she tries to calm Finn down he takes it as her being on Mal's side. While he is distracted Mal takes the opportunity to punch him in the face and knock him to the ground, stating that Finn should learn to keep his hands to himself. Karen says he shouldn't leave his stuff in the open and Mal admits that it was in fact a test. Annie begins to ask everyone to be quiet, and reluctantly finishes her sentence as the trio are alerted to the sound of a pack of walkers. Issue 4 As the walkers close in on them, Finn criticises Mal's search of the building. Mal ignores him and says to drop their grudge for a moment while they deal with the walkers. Heading outside, he approaches one of the walkers and reaches for his knife – then realises he previously gave it to Karen. Unarmed, he trips the walker and stamps on its head, then turns and asks if the others expect him to deal with it by himself. When Karen asks Finn to help, he asks why they should but quickly takes off when Karen raises her voice at him. Annie asks if Karen is armed and the woman shows her Mal's knife. Annie advances, impaling a walker through the head with her spear, and Karen follows up by tackling a second walker and stabbing it in the head. Annie gives Karen a thumbs up but is taken by surprise when a crawling walker grabs her leg and pulls her to the ground, causing her to drop her spear. Finn asks where all the walkers came from, but Mal silences him. As the latter backs up to a ditch, a bloated walker crawls out of the mud and takes him by surprise. With an excess of weight behind it, the corpse pushes Mal up against a tree as he desperately tries to keep its face away from him. Karen begs Finn to help the man as he is closer, and is forced to yell when he does not instantly react. Finn begrudgingly hits the walker in the back with his hatchet and draws its attention, allowing Mal to escape. Once the walker starts advancing on Finn, Mal yells for him to throw him his hatchet. Finn is unable to get a decent hit on the zombie and eventually relents, throwing Mal the hatchet. The zombie rears up over him, but Mal kills it with the axe before it can attack. Mal passes the hatchet back and tells Finn they're even. Karen and Annie approach them, the former saying that she and Finn are worth keeping around, otherwise Mal and Annie could have died. Mal tells her not to get too cocky, then tells them they'll camp inside overnight and then move on tomorrow – but Finn holds him back and tells him to explain the radio before he can continue. Mal informs him that he found the radio on a corpse and discovered the frequency of a settlement a few miles north. While Nebraska still had plenty of supplies, he would listen for the locations they marked worthy for looting and would get there before the group did. Finn doesn't believe the story, but Mal tells him to believe what he likes and says he wants to hear no more of it. Later, Mal drops a duffel bag in front of Karen and Annie as they sit by a campfire – explaining he found it behind a radiator. He reveals a bottle of rum and a juice box, the latter of which he gives to Annie. After taking a sip himself, he passes the rum to Karen, then restrains himself and asks if she's twenty-one. She tells him she can hold her liquor, but begins coughing once she takes a sip and Mal retrieves the bottle, claiming he had plenty of practise before the outbreak. This causes Karen to ask what he did as a job, but he brushes it off. When she pursues the question he tells her it isn't interesting but Annie claims he's embarrassed because it ruins his 'image' and also tells him to reveal his secret. When it seems like they'll never give in, Mal tells Karen he was a 'cubicle slave' – working in the advertising department of a toothpaste company. Karen thinks he's joking and double checks with Annie, who is already laughing at what Mal has said. Karen then asks if Mal had to wear a tie and he responds that he did every day except for “business casual Friday”, which makes Annie break out in hysterics before asking what business casual actually is. Karen explains and the two share a laugh as Mal grumbles to himself about how he spent four years at the University of Washington getting a Bachelor's Degree in Business Administration. As Karen teases him further, the two share an ambiguous glance before Karen looks away and changes the subject – saying that someone should switch out with Finn who is on watch. Mal approaches Finn and tells him he can come off watch, but Finn says he isn't fussed – going on to say that they're not friends just because they worked together to kill the walkers. He informs Mal that once they get a cut of whatever supplies they find, he and Karen are gone. Mal agrees, but tells Finn to get out of the way so he can take watch. Finn slumps by a wall and is woken by Karen the following day, telling him that they'll cover more ground if they leave earlier. They meet with Mal outside, who tells them to keep an eye out as there may be more walkers around. The trio unite with Annie who is keeping watch. As the girl says she hasn't seen anything, the group's attention is drawn by rustling behind them. Finn grips his hatchet and Mal stands defensively in front of Annie as a one-handed man approaches them, telling them not to panic and asking them for their help. Credits * Karen * Finn * Annie * Mal * One-Handed Man Deaths * At least eight walkers. ** Bloated Walker Trivia * First appearance of Karen. * First appearance of Finn. * First appearance of Annie. * First appearance of Mal. * First appearance of One-Handed Man. * The photograph at the end of Issue 1 depicts a young Karen and a person who is presumed to be her mother. * The photograph at the end of Issue 2 depicts Finn sitting at a laid table with his cat, Salami. * The photograph at the end of Issue 3 depicts Mal's Bar Mitzvah. * The photograph at the end of Issue 4 depicts Annie's home life before the apocalypse. Category:Volumes